


Dark Harry

by TheApathyImp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, evil!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApathyImp/pseuds/TheApathyImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry had turned out not to be The Chosen One but instead The Dark One? Perhaps the author’s brain was twisted and warped but he found that he was suddenly struck with great inspiration at the hand of Darkeness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own Harry Potter and I apologize... just... I'm sorry.

Sitting up in bed suddenly Harry smiled to himself as he came to the realization that he need not be the world’s puppet. I’m my own person; that stupid prophecy only states that if Voldemort is to die I have to do it, but what if I don’t want Voldemort to die? Harry cast tempus and smiled when the time was revealed to be 2:25 in the morning.

“Perfect.” He breathed to himself as he slipped out of bed and, as quietly as he could, gathered his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders’ Map. Once outside of the portrait hole he produced the map and spoke the secret phrase. “Looks like I’m headed to the Slytherin Common Room.” Harry couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he set off toward the Grand Staircase.

Only a few minutes later he came upon the wall he knew hid the room and looked to the map for guidance. Never one to let its owner down the map revealed a small speech bubble containing the words “glacies procer”.

Harry chuckled once again and cleared the Map before repeating the words to the snake fixture on the wall. Ah the Ice Prince himself must set the password. Stepping through the portal Harry smirked and wandered slowly up behind the blonde occupant of the room, noting idly that the other teen was studying, based on the thick looking tome and rather impressive length of parchment trailing off the backside of the desk.

He contented himself to watching the other teen work for a few long moments until,

“I know you’re there Potter.” Draco’s voice, though quiet, sliced through the silence like a highly sharpened sword through flesh. “If you’re going to stand there and watch me work all night, at least be subtle about it.”

Harry sighed in defeat and let the Cloak slip off. “How did you know it was me?”

Mentally noting how odd it was that the two of them were having a rather civil conversation Draco smirked at the parchment he was still writing on. “Your breathing has a very specific sound and the Cloak rustles just enough when you walk that I can hear it.”

“I’d comment on how you knowing what my breathing sounds like is creepy but I know the sound of your footsteps so I suppose it’s moot… however, my Cloak does not rustle.” Harry couldn’t help the smile that had made its way onto his face as he leaned over to read the essay in front of the other teen.

Draco sighed and leaned back into a more comfortable position. “Perhaps not to a normal person, but my hearing is rather above par.”

“Hmm, must be the Vampire in you.” Harry mused, eyes flying over the parchment as he spoke absentmindedly.

“I suppose so…” Draco trailed off, too late realizing he had just revealed one of the most closely guarded secrets of the Malfoy line to Harry fucking Potter of all people.

“This is pretty in depth analysis for a Potions essay Draco.” Harry smiled at the other teen and turned his head to face him. “Impressively so in fact.”

“I completely agree Mr. Potter.” Both of the teens paled slightly and turned to face the newcomer.

“Oh, g-good evening Professor Snape.” Harry tried to keep the fear out of his expression and forced a small smile.

Ignoring the dark-haired boy, Snape swept over and picked up the parchment, replacing it only after having read the entirety of the document. “He is correct Draco, this is an impressive essay. However, that does not excuse the fact that both of you are out of bed after hours, or for that matter your foray into this strictly Slytherin area Mr. Potter.”

“Sev- Professor Snape, I let him in… he expressed a desire to move past our previous differences and get to know me better.” Draco lied perfectly and the older Slytherin sighed.

“Well alright, but if you two aren’t in bed by the time I get back from my rounds I will personally ensure your punishment, understood?”

The two teens nodded and watched as the Half-Blood Prince swept out of the room in his usual manner.

Once he was gone Harry sighed in relief and smiled thankfully at the blonde. “Thank you… I know this is odd, but I find myself drawn to you in so many ways I can barely think straight.”

“I noticed… it’s rather mutual actually, why do you think I try so hard to get your attention?”

“I always thought your daddy told you to ridicule me…” Harry quirked an eyebrow and smiled vaguely.

“That’s not without merit, but most of my effort is of my own fruition.” Draco smiled back softly and rose to his feet. “Here, come sit down.” Moving over to one of the leather couches he smiled and motioned for the brunette to sit next to him.

Harry’s smile widened as he sat down with the blonde. “You know, what you said about getting to know you isn’t untrue. I do want that… but I came here tonight for another reason.”

If the blonde was surprised he hid it completely. “Oh?” Draco’s voice held just a touch of curiosity on top of his usual drawl.

“Yes, I uh… have been thinking a lot and find I have no real desire to fight and kill Lord Voldemort… I actually would rather us survive exclusively, but I know that is impossible, so I thought about it some more and have found a way I think we can compromise.”

Draco’s eyebrow arched but he remained silent, so the brunette went on. “I want to become a non-threat to the Dark Lord…” Harry was skirting the subject purposely, hoping that Draco would finish the thought for him.

“And so you’ve decided to come to the Ice Prince and ask to join him?”

“Something like that… I think I’m valuable enough that he would allow me to join him as if not an equal at least a general.”

“Harry, the Dark Lord does not have generals.”

“Oh, I know, but I feel he might make an exception for me.”

Draco shook his head in slight disbelief that this was “the great Savior” of the Wizarding World and looked at the teen in a new light.

After a few minutes of pleasant silence Harry looked into the blonde’s slate eyes and asked quietly. “Are you Marked?”

Draco couldn’t say he hadn’t expected the question and merely pushed the loose sleeve of his shirt up, revealing the Dark Mark of Lord Voldemort with little care. “Daddy took me to join him this summer. It hurt less than I expected it to actually.” His voice held just a touch of sarcasm.

The brunette hummed quietly and stared at the slithering snake of the mark. “Do you think I could talk to him through it?”

“Considering you both speak parseltongue, probably, if not directly I bet it could get a message to him…” Draco trailed off and looked up from his Mark into the deep emerald orbs of his companion. “But let’s leave that for later, yeah?” the blonde’s voice was almost silent but Harry heard loud and clear what was said.

“Yeah.” The brunette breathlessly whispered as they both moved forward at the same time. “Let’s.” the word came out as nothing more than a whisper and milliseconds later, their lips were touching.

A surge of power traveled through the two teens at the touch and Harry sat back a moment later. “Wow.”

“Yeah… wow…” Draco was equally speechless and looked away to stare at the barely glowing embers.

Harry’s eyes held a different luminescence than they had a moment ago and as he followed Draco’s gaze a thought occurred to him. “Draco, I’m going to try something… just fair warning okay?”

“O-okay…” Draco found that his defenses were completely down and he had never felt better.

Harry smiled sensing the blonde’s thoughts and looked back to the fireplace. After a moment of concentration the flames leapt up and a pleasantly crackling fire took the place of the dying embers.

“Whoa… that was impressive.” Draco’s eye traveled to the desk where Harry’s wand sat with the now abandoned essay.

“Vous mettez en évidence beaucoup de choses dans moi, mon prince de glace.” Harry smiled as the foreign language slid easily off his tongue.

“Le sentiment est mutuel, seigneur du feu.” Replied the blonde smiling. “I didn’t know you spoke French.”

“I didn’t either…” Harry smiled back and once again leaned in to kiss the other teen.

Smiling, Draco pulled back a few moments later and took the brunette’s hand in his own. “If someone had told me I’d be kissing Harry Potter and smiling like an idiot at…” Draco trailed off for a moment and cast a quick tempus spell, “3:20 in the morning, I would have punched them in the face, but this is absolutely more amazing than I could have imagined.”

“Glad we agree on that, now about Voldemort… what do you think he will do when I, ah, present myself to him?” Harry quirked an eyebrow at the blonde and smirked when the other teen sighed slightly and shook his head.

“I’ve no clue, but let’s hope it’s not as violent as some of his past reactions.”

“Amen to that…” Harry smiled in an uncharacteristically mischievous way and pulled the blonde to his feet.

“Let’s go do something ridiculous.”

“Like what?”

The brunette smiled as he thought for a moment and then leaned close to the other teen’s ear. “Let’s go fuck on the astronomy tower.” Before waiting for an answer Harry swept over to his Cloak and turned toward the door, pausing near it when he realized he was not being followed. “Draco?”

“I… Harry I’m all for sexual exploration, but, do you think maybe we could just take this kinda slow? There’s a whole lot for me to take in right now and I really would like some time before we get in bed with each other…”

In the brunette’s current mindset, if anyone else had refused his sexual desires, they would have been cursed into oblivion but it really was a testament to the care he had developed for the blonde that he nodded firmly and said, “take as long as you need, I’m ready when you are.”

The smile that graced Draco’s features was a genuine one and he walked over to hug the other teen.

“Thank you.” He whispered as he pulled back, only to tense as he heard the sound of a door closing and footsteps approaching.

Turning to the other teen to warn him, he found only empty air and smiled to himself. That Cloak will certainly be useful.

“Draco?” A voice the blonde recognized as belonging to Blaise Zabini questioned quietly from the doorway.

“Yes Blaise, it’s me.” Draco turned and walked over to the dark teen, noticing with amusement his lack of clothing other than a pair of violet boxers along with his obvious erection.

“What’re you still doing up?” Blaise questioned as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

“I was working on Professor Snape’s essay. Beside, you know I don’t sleep all that much.”

“Yeah…” The darker of the two was still mostly asleep and blissfully unaware of the state of his lower regions. “I just thought I heard voices.”

“It was probably me reading to myself, I proofread out loud to make sure I haven’t made any mistakes.” Draco silently thanked whatever force it was that made the other teen nod without further question.

“Oh. Well try to keep it down okay? Some of us actually need to sleep.” Blaise turned away and started to head back to his room.

“I’ll do my best, and, ah, Blaise?” The other teen stopped and looked at him blearily. “You might want to take care of that little, or should I say, big problem you’ve got in your pants.”

He noticed with slight satisfaction as the other teen faltered slightly and nodded. “Thanks Dray.”

After Blaise shuffled off to bed Harry threw the cloak off and wrapped his arms around the blonde. “Never would’ve pegged Blaise as a purple kind of guy.”

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t have pegged him for a gay kind of guy, but he is so,” Draco shrugged and turned to Harry. “You need to go to bed Potter, if the Gryffindors wake up and you’re not there it will raise a load of unwanted questions… besides, if Severus finds that you’re still here he might just murder you.”

Harry sighed and nodded slightly, “you’re right of course… I’ll see you in class then. We’ll talk more tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah, but not in front of the others… maybe we can go see the Dark Lord on the next Hogsmeade trip on Saturday.”

“Makes sense to me… I’ll miss you.” Harry smiled in a dorky way and kissed the other teen one more time for good measure.

“And I shall miss you, but go.” Draco quite literally shoved the other teen out of the room hoping that no one was on the other side of the door.

Thankfully Harry had the sense to sweep the Cloak back on as he turned around to head back to the tower, on the way he passed by Snape and smirked to himself a bit.

“Wipe that look off your face Potter, and it would be best if you were to learn to walk silently.” Snape continued on his way unfaltering, only allowing a small smile to grace his features as the dark haired teen stumbled just slightly.

“Goodnight Severus.” Receiving no answer Harry shrugged slightly and moved on, skirting all of the other teachers on patrol and thanking the gods that Peeves was not out that night.

“Leo virtus” the Fat Lady barely woke, as she swung open to permit him entrance to the common room.

Finally Harry was back in bed, but he was restless for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning found the Gryffindor in rather high spirits as he walked to potions, partially because he could see Draco again and partially because that meant he was that much closer to the weekend.

However whistling as he walked was a bit much, as Hermione looked at him oddly and asked after his health.

“I’m fine ‘Mione, today is just a really nice day.” He shrugged, glad that it was bright and sunshiny outside on that particular Friday.

Upon arriving to the room, however, his spirits fell when he noticed the lack of a certain blonde.

Where is he? Harry sighed inwardly as he moved off toward his seat.

“What was that mate?” Ron asked as he set his own bag down and walked a few paces away to talk to Harry.

Harry tensed very slightly and looked away from his friend’s gaze. Using his cauldron as an excuse not to respond for a moment. “Nothing, I was just surprised that Malfoy isn’t around….”

“Huh. The slimy git must have finally gotten Marked.” Ron’s animosity was evident, and Harry had to bite back a retort.

“Must have.” He couldn’t bring himself to say anything more and sat down at his bench, for once thanking his lucky stars that Severus has decided to assign the seats for this year’s potions class.

Ron shrugged and sat down himself, a few seats away.

At that moment the door to the room banged against the wall and the slight chatter around the room fell silent. As Snape swept up to his desk he shot the students overall a glare, not even sparing his favorite Slytherins, though his eyes lingered slightly on Harry, who practically begged for an answer to Draco’s whereabouts with his own eyes.

“Today we will be finishing up the clairvoyance potions you started brewing last month, get with your bench partners and go find your draughts, if anyone melts anything they will be promptly sent to the headmaster, and if I have my way, expelled.” After Snape finished, he fixed Neville with an even more intense glare, who gulped loudly.

Twenty minutes had passed and Harry was just finishing up the potion with his partner (a Slytherin by the name of Darren) when he heard the door open and close. Turning, his eyes met slate ones, and though on the outside Draco seem composed, it was obvious to Harry (and he assumed Severus as well) that Draco was not nearly as calm as he looked.

“Mr. Malfoy, you are late, come here.” Draco nodded and walked up to the desk, not missing a stride.

Harry, in his distraction following the blonde’s approach to the desk, accidentally spilled some of the potion on his hand. Snapping back to reality he quickly wiped it off, cursing himself for not wearing his dragonhide gloves. Where it landed on the table he noticed a slight luminescence but did not feel any different and could not see any kind of reaction on his skin, so he shrugged and checked his notes, making sure the potion was the right color, and he smiled when he saw the exact shad of lilac in the cauldron that was described. “Looks like it’s done, will you hand me that phial?”

Darren hummed and nodded, looking back from where his own eyes had wandered to Draco and handing Harry the phial, watching vaguely as he put the liquid into the crystal container. Just as Harry put the stopper in and looked over to where Draco was standing the blonde turned and caught his eye.

Suddenly Harry felt a pain in his head as the world shifted and he was looking at Draco lying on a bed, sleeping contentedly. Harry couldn’t help but smile, but then suddenly the scene switched again.

This time harry saw Draco far off, running as if something was after him. Just as he tried to call out and run after the blond, the scene changed.

He saw Voldemort standing over someone. “You have failed me for the last time Malfoy.” Harry gasped as the Dark Lord swept his cloak back and Draco was revealed, beaten and sobbing on the ground at the older wizard’s feet. “Avada Kadav-“

Just as the flash of green began to build at the tip of Voldemort’s wand Harry jerked back to reality, a soft cry of “Draco!” dying on his lips. When he opened his eyes he saw the ceiling first, and then Darren’s face. He groaned as he sat up, noticing the look in the eyes of the Slytherin over him. Luckily the other brunette was interrupted right as he began to talk by the Potions Master.

“Mr. Potter, if you are going to disrupt my class, I would appreciate a bit of warning before you black out and start to exclaim in your unconsciousness.”

Harry felt a flash of annoyance at the Potion Master’s apparent lack of care, but it died when he saw the actual concern in the older man’s eyes.

Suddenly Ron and Hermione pushed their way through the small crowd around him. “Harry!” Ron exclaimed at the same moment as Hermione asked, “are you alright?!”

Harry groaned and sat up slowly, noticing Draco’s face in the background he locked eyes with the blonde momentarily then smiled at his friends. “I’m fine, I just spilled some potion on myself, saw Voldemort, nothing new.”

He noticed with a bit of satisfaction the collective shudder that went through the class as he said the Dark Lord’s name. “Nothing too crazy. Just general apocalypse stuff.” He smiled awkwardly and sat up slowly. “Honestly, I’m okay.”

He struggled a bit as he got to his feet but successfully diverted any more questions, though he did notice Draco's concern as they made brief eye contact once more.

He put a stopper on the somehow still full phial and took it up to Snape's desk, where the Potions Master put a label containing his and Darren's names on it. Snape spoke to him quietly. “Am I correct in thinking that you saw a premonition of Mr. Malfoy's death?”

“Among other things, yes...” Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder at the blonde. “The Dark Lord said something about him failing for the last time, and began to cast the Killing Curse... that was when I thrown out of the vision...”

Snape nodded and handed Harry a small bottle, also full of the potion the class was brewing. “You received the effects of the potion through contact with it, but to properly explore the visions, you must consume it. I do not suggest you do it at a time when you may be discovered in the generally catatonic state it induces, and the quieter you are the better. I have had interesting experiences with this potion myself, and my only warning to you is that the visions are not always what they seem, and by trying to prevent one of the events, you may actually cause it.”

Harry nodded very slowly as he slipped the phial into his pocket. “Understood, thank you Severus.”

The older man nodded very minutely and Harry turned, schooling his face into a rather perfect impression of anger and hatred.

He shot Draco a look as he passed the other teen’s desk, smiling in his head as the blonde nodded nearly imperceptibly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry grow closer, otherwise life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a million years. I don't quite have a full plan/outline for the story yet so it's a little bit ridiculous and not fully mapped out but I'm working on it.

Harry was in a foul mood for the rest of the day, but managed to shove it mostly inside of himself, or at least was subtle enough that he only got one or two looks from Hermione, and of course Ron was oblivious to the whole matter once the initial concern had passed.

He was headed to one of his few classes that the ginger boy wasn’t in when he was caught on the arm by his bushy haired housemate and he raised an eyebrow slightly. “Are you alright, Harry?” She didn’t even let him question what she wanted before looking very worried and scowling a little.

He forced himself not to sigh and smiled a little, nodding. “It was just really sudden ‘Mione. I mean, the visions and whatever... they’ve stopped ever since... Sirius and just...” He sighed a little and shook his head. “I’m okay, promise. No lasting effects or anything. I’m just a tiny bit shaken up.” He wasn’t completely sure she was convinced, but she nodded anyway and turned to head to the library for her free period. He realized she had made him almost late for class and let out a curse, sweeping down the hall at a sort of half-running speed so that he could hopefully make it on time.

He was at the door to the History of Magic classroom just before it swung closed, and in his seat just as Professor Binns floated through the chalkboard. He had always had a hard time paying attention to the droning voice of the spectral professor, but suddenly his mind was clearer. He had been doing some meditation and mental exercises with his free time, and not only had it given him access to certain abilities he hadn’t known were buried deep inside him (the emotional depth he had suddenly developed not the smallest among them by far), he was also much more focused on school.

The lecture was actually sort of _interesting_ when he picked through it for the details of the actual events and discarded the dry, generally pointless commentary by the teacher. He learned more in one session of the class than he had ever absorbed throughout his whole career at Hogwarts. Soon the bell rang and he actually felt upset he wouldn’t get to hear more, but the class would always be there the next time, and the thought of Herbology, then the Quidditch pitch meeting that evening where he could get up close and personal with Draco cheered his spirits a bit, and the incident of the morning Potions class was almost completely erased from his mind.

He sort of half-floated through the Herbology class, not really focusing on the task given then by the plump teacher and just letting Ron and Hermione deal mostly with it. He didn’t really care about their failing romance, not anymore, and so when the conversation drifted in that direction he snapped his mouth shut and focused on the plant, glad that it wasn’t a particularly dangerous one today. Somehow he got through the class without exploding and rushed off, tossing off some excuse about needing to check his broom and uniform for the match that weekend as he scarfed down some dinner and then headed out to the Quidditch pitch.

It was as deserted as he had expected and he wandered into the center of the field, muttering a long stream of words and putting up a slight ward to block the events from prying eyes and ears. It was a complicated feat of Magic and one he wouldn’t have even known how to approach a few days ago, but there was a plethora of knowledge buried in his subconscious, and it was not so much simple as possible with his new connection to that knowledge.

The field of magic rippled around him and he looked over at the blonde that was approaching him at a clipped pace. “Thank you for meeting me here.” He said quietly, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from the boy’s face.

Draco sort of nodded and surprised himself as he leaned into Harry’s touch, like it had been something he always missed. “Aren’t we a little exposed though?” He asked, glancing about. Harry let out a chuckle and shook his head.

“No, I warded us. Good to know it worked.” The brunette ran a hand through his own hair. “Are you alright love? You looked... shaken this morning.” Draco immediately clammed up a little and shook his head.

“I’m fine. Well, no, I’m not, but it’s nothing you can handle. I have to deal with it myself.” He said firmly and somehow _knew_ Harry wasn’t going to let this go. “Harry, please, just let me work it out. I’ll tell you what I can, when I can.”

Harry scowled spectacularly but nodded a bit. “Okay. Just let me know if you need any help.” Draco couldn’t help a small smile, even as he mentally cursed himself for letting this brunette enigma tear all of his barriers down.

“Thank you.” He replied, forcing some of his regality back to the surface and smiling in a very noble way. “But, this is something I must do on my own.”

Harry scowled, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Draco to take care of himself, it was that he didn’t trust the people around his blonde to keep him from the most dangerous tasks. “Alright...” He replied begrudgingly, knowing that Draco wouldn’t accept anything he offered anyway. “Just, be careful.” He finished and then looked around, there were students headed towards the pitch. “Time to go, I could have sworn it wasn’t signed out today...” He scowl was erased as Draco swept forward and kissed him briefly, and he smiled after the contact faded. “Never thought you for the impulsive kissing type.” He murmured, but then they could hear the voices and so he grabbed the blonde’s wrist and pulled him close. “Stay as still as you can.” He murmured in the other boy’s ear and tossed the Invisibility Cloak over them, cancelling his spells just as the Ravenclaw Quidditch team came into view. He let out the quietest of curses and cast another spell, gently levitating himself and Draco a few feet off of the ground and then over to the side of the pitch, only letting the spell drop once they were safely concealed by one of the towers for the stands. “I’ve got to get back, and I’m sure you do, too, but remember what I said.” He said just audibly and pressed his lips to the blonde’s again, stuffing the Cloak up the sleeve of his jumper and heading out into the grounds.

He paused and turned back around, catching Draco’s eye. “Meet me in the Seventh Floor, left corridor, tonight at 11. I want to show you something, and also…” There was a short pause as he considered whether to say what he wanted next, then settled on it. “I want to hold you.” He didn’t really wait for a response and turned, walking briskly through the cold fall air towards the castle.

Draco sort of shook his head and waited a good few minutes after Harry was out of sight, keeping his eyes trained on the Quidditch team that was practising on the pitch as he let his mind wander slightly. Finally he felt it was safe to wander out from the hiding place and headed at a leisurely pace back towards the castle, pulling his cloak just a bit tighter around himself to keep the cold air at bay.

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly for both teens, but finally it was time and they were sneaking out of their own dorms at precisely the same moment. Harry was closer to the seventh floor of course, so he was there first, but Draco walked up only a few seconds later. Harry wouldn’t have noticed the blonde if it weren’t for the Marauder’s Map in his hand and he turned, grinning a little at the way Draco seemed to be nearly silent in his journey. “Hey.” He murmured, just audibly and then turned to the wall, walking back and forth across it a few times, focusing on his desire for somewhere for them to meet in secret.

A small, cozy looking door appeared and he looked at it with a bit of trepidation but then took Draco’s hand and pushed it opened, surprised by the space behind it.

The room basically just had a large mattress for a floor, and as the walked into it, the door melted away into the stone, leaving them sealed off from the rest of the world and totally alone. Harry was suddenly very glad for the semi-sentience of the room as he moved towards the middle and plopped down, tugging Draco down with him and wrapping his arms around the smaller waist of the boy. “You know, ‘m glad you actually came. I was a bit scared you wouldn’t…” He murmured, face pressed to the taller boy’s clavicle.

Draco chuckled softly and let his hand reach up to fiddle with the slightly lengthened hairs around the nape of Harry’s neck. “I don’t think I could have resisted, even if I had wanted to.” He replied softly, just sort of enjoying the feeling and humming in his chest. “Was this what you wanted to show me, or are there more surprises stuck up that sleeve of yours?” He asked a few moments later, arching an eyebrow and looking down at Harry with a twinkle of mirth.

Harry shrugged. “I just wanted you here mostly. The Room is… unique. It gives you whatever you need most at the moment, based on your thoughts and requests.” He shrugged a bit and looked around, relaxing for the first time in days, now that he was close to Draco again. “It’s just been…” He paused to search for the words. “Frustrating. Acting like nothing’s wrong, like it’s all the same. I’ve got this… sudden clarity and I can’t believe I didn’t see how idiotic all of them are. Hermione and Ron are just… wrapped up in their own little twisted soap opera, trying to learn how to actually care about each other and it’s _sickening_.” He rolled his eyes. “They’re like a pair of stupid puppies and I don’t know how long I’ll be able to handle it.”

Draco didn’t comment, mostly out of respect for the fact that Harry did care about them on some level, even if he was bitching about them. He looked around the space as he allowed Harry to vent and took notice of all of the seemingly random details. “How did you find this room?” He murmured during a lull in the conversation.

Harry blinked a bit at the question and hummed in thought. “Well, Dumbledore mentioned it during the Yule Ball in passing, and so I knew it existed but didn’t really know where it was. Then during fifth year, we needed somewhere to have the DA meetings in, and I was told its location by that house elf I freed from your father.” He shrugged a bit with a smile.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. “You are such an odd human being.” He said with a slight smirk.

“I take offense to that!” Harry replied, chuckling as well and sort of shifting around to snuggle up to him. Draco seemed mildly confused for just a moment, and then relaxed considerably and nuzzled him slightly.

They spent a while just sitting there quietly, snuggling and trying not to think too much about how odd the change in their relationship was. Slowly Draco shifted around so he was basically laying on top of Harry and just sort of settled there. They were both surprised to find how easy it was to be affectionate in this way, Harry because of his inexperience with intimacy and Draco because of the general lack of affection in his life.

They just passed the time in amicable silence for a long while, sitting there and nuzzling or just barely running their fingertips over each other’s bodies in simple and innocent ways. Neither of them was thinking of anything else, and it was a distinct difference from the near desperate way they had been at each other that first night.

Finally, Harry shifted up out of the half-lying position he’d ended up in and sighed a bit. “I don’t know what I’m doing Draco. This is so…” He sighed a bit. “All of this power, and the changes that are going on, I’m overwhelmed I think. The littlest things are setting off this rage in me that I didn’t even know I had. It’s not like I was during fifth year, it’s cold and calculating and dark. I thought about how many ways I could kill Hermione earlier, just casually and calmly, and I mean, I sorta hate their stupid wrapped up attitudes but I don’t want them dead…” He cleared his throat, realizing he was sort of rambling. “I think I’m scared of what I’m going to become. I don’t want to be a maniac like Voldemort. I want to be…” He hummed deeply. “I dunno, different.”

Draco waited for a few moments more to make sure he was done and then reached up and turned Harry’s face towards him. “You already are. The fact that you even care to think about wanting to be more than he is proves it.” He said firmly. “I didn’t believe it at first, you wanting to switch sides, but now I can easily see that you are going to bring about all the changes Voldemort wants without his bad tactics.”

Harry frowned a little bit, not sure he really took Draco’s words at their face value and second guessing himself some more but didn’t argue with him any further on that specific point. “He’s got a lot of experience and lot of power on me.” He pointed out slowly.

Draco actually rolled his eyes. “Experience is bullshit.” He replied evenly. “And he doesn’t have power on you, he just has a willingness to use the Dark Arts, so you either need to embrace that side of you or realize this isn’t going to work.” He said simply. “I know there’s darkness in you Harry, I’ve seen it. That’s why I’m so drawn to you in the first place.” He smiled a little bit. “And the idea of you taking control of it and really embracing the Dark Arts is more than a little sexy, if you don’t mind me saying.” He had that little knowing smirk in place and was pleased to see that the comment caused Harry to smile ever so slightly.

Harry let out a low hum and rolled over so he was sort of laying on Draco’s chest and traced his fingers gently over the boy’s abdomen, a simple but affectionate gesture that they were both surprised was so relaxing and intimate. “I just want this to actually work. It’s not about scare-tactics and ‘Pureblood Ideals’ I could give a fuck about that sort of thing, but I want the world to fall at my feet and I want to be able to shape it into paradise… for you…”

Draco arched a regal eyebrow and smirked just a touch. “As long as I can stand by your side, we’ll be fine.” He said simply, playing the edges of his nails along Harry’s jaw in a moment of affection and then laughing a little bit. “They’re going to claim I stole you away, like Zeus with Ganymede.” He mused, tracing his nails down further and over Harry’s adam’s apple.

Harry chuckled a bit, partially from the slightly tickling sensation of the other teen’s nails and partially from his comment. “Won’t they have an interesting day when they realize it’s not true.” He murmured in reply, fingers splaying across Draco’s chest and little sparks of power sizzling on the tips. “I just want to be with you openly.” He murmured a moment later, the sparks drifting off into Draco’s flesh with a slight tingling sensation for the blonde.

Draco was glad Harry wasn’t looking at his face because it took him a few seconds to fully wipe the frown from it. “It’s not practical, lover.” He replied after a short pause, voice serious and firm, almost cold, but only Harry would have noticed the change in tone really.

Harry scowled up at him but Draco looked just as relaxed as he had a few moments ago so he decided to let it go with nothing but a little sigh. “I know.” He murmured. “But it doesn’t mean I want it any less.” He added slowly and nuzzled his chest with a little yawn.

Draco started to reply but glanced down and noticed Harry sleeping softly on his chest and just smiled affectionately before relaxing back into the comfortable floor and drifting off after a while as well.

Harry woke a couple of hours later with a start and blearily sat up, rubbing the side of his head where his glasses has dug in softly. He glanced around trying to find out what had woken him when he realized that Draco wasn’t sleeping peacefully and was whimpering slightly. He shifted a bit and then slowly reached out with his magic and gently touched his lover’s mind, surprised at the instant invitation in but sure it was just because of the blond’s unconscious state.

He shifted down into Draco’s more conscious areas and found himself suddenly in the boy’s dreams, travelling along at a surprisingly fast pace while trying to find the blond. He paused and did his best to locate the most conscious area of Draco’s mind before the nightmare fully started and suddenly shot off to his right for a few seconds then came to a stop gently behind where he could see the blond looking out of one of the tower windows. He walked over and viewed the scene himself, witnessing a duel between two Dark Wizards.

It took him a few moments to figure out exactly what he was seeing and why Draco would consider this a nightmare but then he looked closer and realized one of the Wizards on the lawn was himself, and the other appeared to be Snape. That in itself was not the part that seemed to be agitating Draco and then he realized why, his lover was chained to the window and had no wand. The briefest of sighs left Harry’s lips and he leaned over to remove the chains, the dreamscape allowing him to simply snap them as if they were brittle wood and not hardened steel. He put his arm around Draco and turned the other teen to him. “I am here, Draco, and I will _never,_ ” it came out as a bit of a snarl, “let anyone do this to you.”

They slowly woke and Harry found he’d sat up and pulled Draco close during his foray into the boy’s mindscape. “Better?” He murmured after a few long seconds.

Draco just nodded a bit and turned to kiss him deeply. “Always, when I am with you.” He murmured and they slowly settled back down to sleep properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep sending feedback and encouragement, it makes such a big difference in my muse for this sort of thing.


End file.
